


Driving

by tokyofish



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Akira, and roadtrips do not mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go is © Takeshi Obata, Yumi Hotta, Shueisha, Viz, Studio Pierrot, etc.

"What are you searching for, Akira?"

"My mind?"

"No, seriously."

Touya Akira rummaged around in the glove compartment some more. "Do people ever actually keep gloves in here?"

"No, and you didn't answer the question."

"You know, I don't know how I feel about you driving."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "_That_ again? Well, if you'd hurry up and get your license then the next time we rent a car maybe I'll let _you_ drive."

"I don't see why I have to get a license. We can just take the train."

"Come on! Why aren't you enjoying the freedom of the open road?!"

"_You're_ behind the wheel. The tolls are expensive. Gas is expensive. The _car_ is expensive. Did I mention you're behind the wheel?"

"Okay, okay! I got it already. Sheesh, do a guy a favor. You could've always taken the train by yourself."

Muttered. "There's no point to that."

"Huh?"

Louder. "On the train we could play practice games."

"We can still play practice games. 4-4."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "That would be fine if I weren't worried about your inability to concentrate on _driving_. We're right next to a CLIFF if you hadn't noticed."

"Where's your confidence in me?!" Teasingly. "I think you just want to drive."

"Don't be ridiculous. Aha!"

"Found it?"

"Yes."

"A compass? We're not going camping."

"I thought the sun was wro- Uh, Shindou?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going Southwest?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why are we going North?"

"Uh, good thing the tournament's tomorrow?"

"You have a MAP!"

"Aren't YOU the navigator?!"

"I TOLD you to go left past that gas station!"

"Well . . . Lessee, I wonder where I can make a U-turn?"

"I really did lose it."

"I thought you just found it?"

"I meant my mind. 16-16."

Hikaru smiled.


End file.
